It's A Small World Isnt It?
by Kimmy Nagasaki
Summary: Yugi moves to New York and meets 2 people that he loves...but can only choose 1(book 1 of 2)
1. A note

A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:  
  
Dearest fans of my fanfictions,  
  
Thank you for suppporting me and reading my stories. Even though my other story isn't finished(Kimmy Nagasaki, Queen of Games) for stupid reasons such as I have poor memory and i have to rewrite the entire thing, I will continue to write that one as well as this one. Once again Thanks for reading and Enjoy my love story about Yugi and Yami!  
  
Sincerly with Love,  
  
^_^ Kimmy ^_^   
  
A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR'S YAMI:  
  
To Whom It May Concern:   
  
I have been formed from kimmy's stupidity.If she hadn't acted like a freakin squirrel(hiding her book and not remebering where she put it),This never would've happened and I wouldn't have been created. Please deal with her until I take control over her body and find the stupid book! Thanks again for reading.  
  
Sincerly with Anger,  
  
:| Yami Kimmy |:  
  
Preview  
  
.....It wasnt fair he had to move because his grandpa was expanding business. He loved his grandpa dearly so he said ok. "Why did I have to agree with this?" Yugi thought to himself, "I wish i was home..."  
  
He dried his tears and opened the lavatory door. Outside was a boy who looked about his age. "Same hair, same eyes..." Yugi thought staring, "He looks like me except he's taller." The teen stared at him as well as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Yugi walked back down toward his seat and sat down puzzled and confused. "Is everything ok yugi??" His grandpa asked.  
  
"Yea" Yugi said a little confused still, "Im fine" 


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
  
It's A Small World Isnt It?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi is all alone when he moves from domino city to New York leaving all his friends behind, But he meets 2 people, and he can only choose 1 to love....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi Moto sat on the plane staring out the window sadly. He was moving to new york because His grandfather, Solomon Moto was opening up a new game shop. "Cheer up Yugi" his grandfather said cheerfully, "At least you wont be bullied anymore." Yugi smiled at him even though he knew it wasn't true. He was always bullied because he was 15 and a little over five feet tall.  
  
A tear trickled down Yugi's cheek and he wiped it away trying to hid it form his grandpa. "I'll be right back" Yugi said trying to hold back his tears in his now puffy violet eyes and he walked toward the lavatory. Yugi shut the door and muffled his tears while he cried his eyes out. It wasnt fair he had to move because his grandpa was expanding business. He loved his grandpa dearly so he said ok. "Why did I have to agree with this?" Yugi thought to himself, "I wish i was home..."  
  
He dried his tears and opened the lavatory door. Outside was a boy who looked about his age. "Same hair, same eyes..." Yugi thought staring, "He looks like me except he's taller." The teen stared at him as well as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Yugi walked back down toward his seat and sat down puzzled and confused. "Is everything ok yugi??" His grandpa asked.  
  
"Yea" Yugi said a little confused still, "Im fine" After a couple of minutes the plane landed and yugi arrived at Kennedy Airport. After collecting his things he looked around. "Where IS he?" Yugi thought, "He has to be here..." And Yugi was right. Shortly after collecting his Grandpa's things off the carosel, he saw him. The boy had changed his clothes from a suit to a sexy leather outfit and yugi couldnt help but stare at him. He looked over and smiled at Yugi. Blushing, Yugi smiled back and letf toward the taxi beaming. He felt so attracted to him, that he had a feeling they would meet again and not only for a second like there at the airport. Finally Yugi packed his things into the taxi's trunk and drove off toward his new home.  
  
  
  
The store that Yugi and his grandpa were going to live in wasnt too shabby. It was alot bigger than the one in Japan, and he was near a block of kids his age. "Well?" Yugi's grandpa said beaming, "What do you think?"  
  
"It's nice" Yugi replied, "But what about our stuff? It isnt here yet"  
  
"Dont worry" his grandpa chuckled, "we should have everything by the time you go to school" School. He dreaded that word. "Yugi lets go setup your bed" He said, "I can see it outside.." Yugi nodded in agreement. By the ende of the weekend they had evrything.Evrything except Solomon's bed.  
  
The night before yugi went to school, he laid on his bed thinking. Thinking of his friends, his town, And th boy he saw on the plane. All that thinking mad yugi slowly drift off to sleep... 


	3. Chapter 2:The Gurl

Chapter 2  
  
THE GURL  
  
"Yugi you'll be late for school!" His Grandpa shouted, "Hurry up!" Slowly Yugi opened his eyes. The day he had been dreading had come:SCHOOL. Yugi changed out of his star P.J.s and into jeans and a t-shirt. Yugi looked at his clock."8:30!" Yugi thought, "I have ten minutes to get to school!" He frantically gathered his things and made his way out the door."YUGI!!!!!"his grandpa said he he rushed by,"You forgot your..." It was too late."...Toast"  
  
Yugi was a block away from the school when a boy jumped out of the bushes and tripped him. Yugi's things went everywhere."Well, well, well, what do we have here?"the boy said smirking, "Is it a midget or a munchkin?  
  
"Neither" Yugi said collecting his things,"I'm a normal kid like you so if you would please..." The boy smiled and then grabbed yugi's notebook and held it high into the air. "Well my fellow normal kid, come and get your notebook then!"he laughed. Yugi jumped as high as he could but couldn't reach it."I really need that" Yugi said, "PLEASE give it back..."  
  
"LEAVE THAT KID ALONE JUSTIN!" a voice barked behind the two  
  
"Make me Amy!"Justin barked back. Yugi turned around. Amy was amazing.Her blond hair shined in the sun while her hazel eyes beamed with anger. She walked over to Justin and grabbed the book. Justin wouldnt let go so she punched him as hard she could making him fall to him knees.Yugi winced. "That HAS to hurt" He thought, "Im glad it wasn't me ^_^;"  
  
  
  
Amy handed back his notebook back to yugi and smiled. "Thanks" Yugi said smiling back.  
  
"your welcome" she replied, "Anything for someone as cute as you." Yugi blushed as they began to walk to school. "So how old are you? and whats your name?"she asked, "I mean since you already know mine"  
  
"My name's yugi and I'm 15" Amy stared in disbelief. " Oh My God Im sorry yugi" she said apologetically, "I didn't mean to be rude but you look like your 10!" Yugi laughed."I get that alot" he said, "I've learned to cope though" Soon after they reached the school. "I guess i'll see you later" Yugi said unsure.  
  
"Dont worry" Amy said smiling, "I live right next to you across from your window!" and she walked away. Yugi pulled out his schedule:  
  
Period 1 -8:50-9:30Math AR*Rm 301  
  
Period 2 -9:33-10:13 Homeroom/Earth Science*Rm 300  
  
Period 3 -10:16-10:56Graphic Design*Rm 202  
  
Period 4 -10:59-11:39Free  
  
Period 5 -11:42-12:22Global History R*Rm 203  
  
Period 6 -12:24:-1:02English 9R*Rm 202  
  
Period 7 -1:05-1:45Lunch*Small Cafeteria  
  
Period 8 -1:47-2:28Free  
  
Period 9 -2:31-3:11Japanese 2R*RM 400  
  
"Okay so I math now" Yugi thought, "Now all I need to do is find it...." 


	4. Chapter 3:The Boi

Dearest readers,  
  
REJOICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have found The Kimmy Nagsaki book!! Go read that too!  
  
Kimmy  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The boi  
  
Yugi walked stopped off into the main office because he couldnt find his class. Inside was the boy from the plane! The boy looked at him and smiled. "Trouble finding your way around?" he asked  
  
"Yea..." Yugi said, "How'd you know?"  
  
"I just moved here too. The name's Yami... And you are?"  
  
"Oh I'm Yugi" He said smiling joyfully,"So whats your reason for moving?" Yami Laughed. "You don't wanna know. It's stupid." Yugi Giggled. "I won't laugh" He said holding up two fingers,"Scout's Honor" Yami gave him a little smile."Fine.I'm a model"  
  
"Whats wrong with that?" Yugi replied, "Other than the breif commercials, You got money, fame, and girls who think your cute no matter how short you are." Yami gave out a small chuckle. "Maybe Yugi isn't what I thought he was on the plane, after all, he felt like they had some connection..."  
  
"So what class are you going to?" Yugi asked, "Maybe were in the same classes." Yami pulled out his schedule, which was folded about five times into a tiny triangle and then handed it to yugi. "Thats Weird," Yugi said to yami, "Were in all the same classes at the same time"  
  
"Let me see" Yami said grabbing the two schedules from Yugi and reading then over carefully, "It's....Right"  
  
"Told You!" Yugi said Giggling, "Do you think they messed up?"  
  
"No" Yami replied, "They have the names right so it cant be wrong" Soon after a rather large lardy with an obsessive hair problem walked over to them."Are you the OH MY GOD YOUR TWINS!" she jumped. Yugi and Yami looked at each other. "Errrr..." Yami said "Were not related at all...or at least i dont think we are"   
  
"Well you sure do look Like twins..." The woman mumbled, "Lets go you two" and she walked out.   
  
"I guess we dont want to be later than we are" he said, "Coming?"  
  
Yugi smiled and replied "OF course!"   
  
As they walked down the hallway Yami explained more of his past. He was born and lived in egypt until his foster parents adopted and raised him until he was 10, which was when his parents got a divorce. His foster Mom left and his Dad became an abusive alcoholic((BTW THIS IS A LESSON FOR YOU...DRINKING IS BAD WHEN YOU ABUSE IT!!)). Sick and tired of being beaten, Yami packed what he could carry into his backpack and ran away when he was 13. He got a fake Birth certificate and started working as a waiter until his Manager found him and took him in from simpathy and love. "Wow..."Yugi said amazed, "I cant belive what you've been through. It's Horrible!"  
  
"I know" Yami replied  
  
"WeRe HeRe!" the woman said in a gay((as in happy)) shrill as she opened the door and pushed them inside." Miss Macrame i'd like you to meet your new students Yami Nagasaki and Yugi Moto..." 


End file.
